1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of artificial intelligence. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an artificial intelligence system utilized for an entertainment performance.
2. General Background
The artificial intelligence area of the field of computer science was developed with the goal of having various computerized devices mimic human behavior. The basis of the artificial intelligence area is the concept of a machine being able to exhibit intelligent behavior that is almost indistinguishable from that of a human. Various computer programs and artificial intelligence techniques have been used to provide intelligent interfaces between the machines and humans or between the machines and other machines. These attempts mostly focus on emulating the logical intelligence of a human being, e.g., answering questions, playing games, retrieving data, etc.
Automated systems are increasingly used in entertainment performances such as theatrical, film, theme parks, concerts, sporting events, lectures and the like. Animatronics, puppets, props, mobile sets, and the like may be operated by a human operator which gives the impression of intelligent interaction to guests because a human is behind the interaction. The previous devices used in entertainment environments were lacking, among other things, the emotional intelligence that occurs in a human to human entertainment experience. For example, a human comedian provides a comedic performance based upon the emotional reactions, e.g., laughing, or lack of emotional reactions, e.g., silence, that the human comedian senses from a human audience. As previous animatronics lacked that emotional intelligence, human operators typically operated the animatronics, e.g., puppeting an animatronic, locally or remotely, while observing the audience so that components of the performance such as content, direction, flow volume, pace, and the like, were based upon the observed emotional reactions of the human audience.
Human operators have limited ability to attend to all that is happening in a performance. When required to operate a device such as a puppet, animatronic, or projected character, some ability to attend to audience reaction is lost. It is not uncommon to have multiple operators for a single puppet, as well as a handler to assist with audience interaction. Even then, operators find it difficult or impossible to pay attention to each individual in the audience and so some audience members may experience a compromised ability to emotionally connect with the performance.
An artificial intelligence system that controls a performance device to provide a performance automatically without the assistance of a human is needed.